One of those Nights
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: I love the movie Peter Pan and it always made me sad that Peter and Wendy never saw each other again. At least not until it was too late. This story is a PeterWendy fic. I don't know what else to say besides it's a romance. EPILOGUE ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey this is Sailor Serenity5 back with another story. First off I know that this plot is very cliché and has been done and redone more times than I can count, but I still wanted to try it because I couldn't get this out of my head. If anyone is offended by my story because they have used this plot also then I will be glad to do something about it.

I watched the live action Peter Pan for the first time over this summer and fell in love with it. I always though it was so sad that Peter and Wendy never see each other again until it's too late.

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance: J. M. Barrie owns the characters

The last purplish ray of sunset sank below the rooftops of London, gradually giving way to nighttime. In the darkness, the flickering light of candles was, at first, the only light visible. Wendy Darling sat on the balcony in silence watching nighttime fall over the city. She sighed softly looking to the sky seeing the billions of stars becoming visible and burning brightly

'So, it's going to be one of _those_ nights' she thought sadly with another heavy sigh escaping her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms over top of them.

It was one of _those_ nights. The kind of nights when London's trademark smog was down to a surprising minimum leaving the sky crystal clear and filled with the brilliant glow of the stars. The moon wasn't to be seen anywhere rendering the glow of the stars even more brilliant in the dark sky. These kind of nights always filled Wendy with gloom.

Wendy craned her neck to look up at the stars in the sky, scanning the heavens until she found just what she was looking for. A single star burning brighter than all other filled her vision and tugged painfully at her heart. Her throat and corners of her eyes began to burn painfully as she struggled desperately to contain her turbulent emotions.

'The second to the right and straight on 'till morning.' Wendy struggled in vain. She choked on a sob as his words, her Peter's words, from a year ago echoed through her mind filling her heart and mind with memories of pirates, adventure, and a pair of green eyes like the stars themselves.

"Peter, please come back" she whispered softly through the flood of tears and memories.

Peter flew through the planets and stars as fast as he could only one thing on his mind. Joy. He was going to see Wendy for the first time since they parted. He'd realized a lot of things since they'd parted ways. The most important being that just because you have feelings for someone doesn't mean you have to grow up all the way.

'Feelings' he though with a smile, yes he definitely had feelings for Wendy. His Wendy whom he knew now that he loved very much.

He'd finally admitted to himself that he truly did have feelings, and they weren't bad after all. He knew that he had feelings for Wendy.

"Ah-ha-ha-haaaa" he crowed laudly as he spun around through the planets as he flew even faster to reach his destination.

Peter burst out through the planets and into the starry sky over London. He looked down at the dimly lit streets below searching for Wendy's house. He know that she's have her own room by now after all it had been a year. Spotting her house below, he swooped downwards towards her house. He spied a figure sitting on the balcony with their knees drawn up close and their head on their arms. Seeing the white nightdown he instantly knew it was his Wendy.

He saw Wendy lift her head up off her arms so he flew closer towards her stopping abruptly as her face came into contact with the starlight. There were tears glistening on her cheeks. He saw the distance in he eyes and could tell she was caught up in thought. His heart broke at the painful sight, shattering as he realized that he was the sole cause for her agony. If only he had come back sooner, if only he hadn't been so afraid of his feelings, if only he hadn't been so deficient. There were so many 'if onlys' that ran through his mind.

Tears began to blur his vision. No! He wouldn't cry, he couldn't! But even as he told himself that he knew it was a useless argument. Hot tears of self loathing began to pour down his face.

"Peter, please come back."

His heart skipped a beat and then began to thud painfully in his chest. The rest of his joy completely evaporated as he heard the despair in those simple words. He saw Wendy lower her head back to her arms and this time her sobs reached his ears and wrenched his already broken heart like a dagger. Peter felt the remains of his heart shatter again and thought it had been so loud that all of London must've heard. With almost no happy thought left in his heart he fell like a stone onto the balcony onto his knees, sobbing and murmuring.

"Wendy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I came so late."

Wendy jolted up from her position in shock as something large hit the balcony beside her. It was a person, a boy. Not just any boy either, it was her Peter. She walked closer to the boy with extreme caution. She got closer to Peter noticing the shaking of his slumped shoulders and the tearful, sorrowful murmuring.

"Wendy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I came so late. I-I never meant to hurt you."

Wendy knelt down on the balcony beside the crying boy wiping a hand over her face to stop her tears. Here he was finally in the flesh. She just couldn't believe it. He really had come back. She placed a warm hand onto his bare shoulder, causing him to jolt, looking up straight into her eyes. Wendy through herself into Peter's arms hardly aware that she had knocked him off his knees and onto his back. Peter sat up his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist and her arms in an unbreakable grasp around his neck.

Wendy buried her face into his shoulder nose against his neck, inhaling the scent that she had come to associate with Peter and Neverland, the scent of sunshine, ocean, flowers, and dirt. This was the scent she loved the most because it was unique to only him; it was the scent of the one boy and place she loved above all. Her tears flowed down her face and onto Peter's bare shoulder. Peter laid his cheek against her hair and placed one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck, gently stroking her hair. His tears flowed freely too, getting lost in the fluff of Wendy's hair.

Time seemed to stand still and it seemed that all of London was holding its breath. No sounds could be heard anywhere. Nothing moved for nothing was awake to see the sight. The stars sparkling in the crystal clear London sky were their only witnesses. Peter was the first to break the embrace pushing Wendy out to arms length as he gazed intently at her tear stained face. She still looked like an angel to him even with the tears streaks on her cheeks. He brushed his fingers over her cheeks wiping away the last of her tears.

Peter had so much to say all at once that he didn't know where to start. It was all raging inside him and he didn't know how to get out all the emotion and into words so that Wendy would understand. He did the only thing he knew how. He started from his heart and let it all out at once in a rush of words and emotion.

"Wendy. I'm sorry I've come to you so late. I was so stubborn, but I finally came to terms with the feelings I had. I realized that I had already grown up, in a way, by loving you, if that makes any sense. I knew that even though I was still a boy I was more grown up than I had been before I met you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, Wendy, I do love you, very much. I was already in love with you and I was just too scared to admit it to myself but I'm not scared anymore."

Wendy tensed up in Peter's arms as he let out all of his feelings in a passionate rush. Her heart was in overdrive pounding against her ribcage as he let out all of the words and emotions that she had longed to hear from him for so long. Wendy looked down at her feet as he ended his declaration, a small smile gracing her features. She looked up into Peter's eyes, seeing his hopeful and passionate expression. Her smile grew till it reached her eyes. She once again threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his warm, intoxicating scent.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words Peter Pan" she whispered, her breath tickling his bare neck and shoulders sending shivers down his spine. He drew her closer to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Wendy may I give you a thimble?" he asked tentatively. He voice muffled through her hair. Wendy pulled away from him a bit, and looked into his sparkling green eyes. She smiled softly, a glint in her eyes.

"Do you even have to ask Peter?" she said still looking at him caught up in the intensity of his eyes.

Peter's face flooded with relief and an unimaginable joy, his star-like eyes sparkling even brighter. He leaned in and drew Wendy close closing the small distance between them pressing his lips gently to hers. Wendy sighed with contentment against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

The blissful kiss ended, both of them breathing deeply. Peter rested his cheek against Wendy's hair once again, hugging her tightly. They both knew in that instant that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together but they both knew that Wendy had to stay in the real world. Peter knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to be easy but for Wendy he would.

"I'm staying with you Wendy. I will grow up and be a man because if I don't then I'll loose you forever and I and think that loosing you would be a lot harder than me growing up." he looked firmly into her eyes with determination

To say Wendy was shocked would be a gross exaggeration. She was flabbergasted! Peter? Leave Neverland and grow up all for her? It was a thought that brought her immense joy but also regret that she was ripping him from the land he loved.

"Peter. Would you really be willing to give up all of Neverland. All that magic, wonder, and joy just for me? I don't want you to have to give up what you love just for me" she said unsure but hopeful all the same.

Peter's face broke into an easy, happy smile. "Giving up you _would _be giving up what I love and it would be a lot more painful to loose you than Neverland. Wendy, you are worth all of Neverland and so much more.

With that Peter wrapped his arms around her once again and pressed his lips to hers in a joyful kiss full of love and the promise of a future.

A/N

Ok so the biggest part of the story is complete but I think I'll add an epilogue to the story. It'll more than likely be really short but I'm still gonna add one because I have the perfect thing to add to it. I would've just added it to this chapter but I though it would be better as an epilogue. Same thing though as with most of my stories: Please read review and enjoy. Any questions, comments, constrctive criticism are appreciated because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey this is Sailor Serenity5 back again with the epilogue that I promised for the story. I know that it's extremely short but I think it's the perfect clincher. Oh, and sorry for the huge delay in getting it posted. You know how it goes, you have the perfect idea and then it slips away from you. Took me a while to get my thoughts back together, so sorry.

Peter stood alone on the balcony overlooking the desolate streets of London. The dark sky was filled with the glow of stars and a sliver of moon. Peter had changed a lot over the years. His hair had grown a couple inches and had taken on a darker blonde color but was still as disheveled as ever. He was a lot taller too. Now at age 30 he had had a huge growth spurt and was over six foot tall. Despite his age and maturity though, his spirit and face had not lost their youthfulness and his brilliant green eyes were still full of life. The only other evidence of his aging were the very faint beginnings of lines on his forehead and the corners of his eyes.

Peter looked at the sky longingly seeing the star of his old home, Neverland and sighed in remembrance. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and stood there for a while. After a few moments he turned to the door and went back inside the bedroom. Peter walked over towards the bed slowly gazing down at the form of his Wendy who was lying in bed. As Peter got closer to the bed he noticed that Wendy was awake and watching him with a sad, loving smile.

Wendy had grown up a lot too over the years. Now at 29, the same age as Peter she had matured into a stunning young woman. Her hair almost down to her lower back, and a lovely face that radiated beauty both inside and outside.

"Do you miss it Peter? Do you regret it?" she asked softly seeing his wistful expression.

Peter knelt down by the edge of the bed and took Wendy's face between his palms, gently. "On nights like this when I stand out on the balcony, I can see the second star to the right and I think about Tinkerbell, and the new lost boys who must be arriving. I only miss it on nights like this. When the sky is very clear I miss it a lot." he answered softly. Peter absentmindedly stroked Wendy's face. Wendy's face fell at his answer.

Peter continued smiling softly, "But then every night I come in here and see the reason why I gave it all up. And I realize that it was worth it, Wendy. You were worth it. I have the one thing I've always wanted: love."

Wendy looked into his eyes and saw that he was being completely honest. He meant every word of it with all of his heart. Their gaze intensified and as if by some magnetic force their faces began to inch closer together. Peter paused slightly whispering "I love you" before their lips met in a tender kiss. Peter broke the kiss as he rose to his feet, climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist softly, his trademark mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk on him lips. "You know," he whispered against Wendy's neck, "it's still a long time till morning."

A/N

I know that it's short but don't say I didn't warn you, multiple times. Ok well that's it for this story. Sorry if some people are upset that it didn't go any further but I'm not that great with writing love scenes and I thought it would be kind of inappropriate and would go against the tone of the story to do anything further. I hope that for everyone who enjoyed the story that the epilogue wasn't a let down and that you like it.


End file.
